


MindLink

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Mental Link, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mind Meld, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slightly OOC Draco, Underage Drinking, kind Draco, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: An accident connects the minds of 3 boys in a way that alters history. But when magic gives, magic must take.One becomes Mute.One becomes Blind.One becomes Deaf.Having to rely on each other, they must set differences aside to even survive, let alone defeat Voldemort.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	MindLink

**Author's Note:**

> All the Weasley children are a year apart. This begins at the end of third year and takes off on the train home.  
> Which means:  
> Ron = 3rd year  
> Fred&George = 4th year  
> Percy = 5th year  
> Charlie = 6th year  
> Bill = 7th year  
> Once they get back to school Bill will have graduated but Charlie will still be there

It had been an accident.

Fred had been experimenting with an unfinished potion while George got some food from the kitchens. He knew George (the worrywart) didn't like him fiddling around on his own, but he just meant to add the beetle wings!  
Honest!  
What he hadn't expected to happen was for an entire jar of Sekhmet’s Sand to tip over into the cauldron.

With a loud explosion that blew a hole in the floor of the great hall, invisible, purple tendrils of fire with blue streaks reached across the great hall as purple shimmering potion shot up and drenched part of the student body.

They had been experimenting in a room near the kitchens, directly under the great hall, but hadn't expected anything to react that violently. But there was a reason Sekhmet was known as the ‘Lady Of Terror’.  
Unharmed, Fred stood gaping up through the hole in the marble flooring as students screamed.

Really, it had been an accident.

And three flaming tendrils reached out and grabbed the minds of three students, wrapping around and around in inseparable strands.  
Without their knowledge, they had been made one entity for the rest of their lives.  
Fred dashed into the night to abscond himself from blame, unknowingly having altered the course of history.

But honestly, it had been an accident.

* * *

Percy marched down the halls with a scowl on his face.  
He'd had a migraine all day, the voices of those around him shifting in and out of focus like far away radio stations. It felt like something else was trying to shove itself onto his brain's radio frequency. And on top of that, someone had blown up the floor of the great hall and injured several students.

It was midnight now, and Percy was walking the halls near the Hospital wing on the way to the dungeons. Percy had the highest grades in Hogwarts history and he was judged the only one able to help Professor Snape with the counter potion.

He frowned and rubbed his temples in agitation. His ears were filled with static and pressure painful enough to bring tears to his eyes. He fell to his knees with a cry of pain and the pressure mounted. He couldn't think, he couldn't focus, his eardrums felt like they were going to explode.  
The pressure mounted, the buzzing in his ears was so loud it became one endless tone, before it all disappeared at once.

He felt dizzy and off balance for a moment before he stood and continued on his way, trying to force back the bile in his throat.

He had a duty after all.

* * *

Draco laid in the hospital wing and stared at the ceiling. 

He had been sitting right next to the blast and had gotten the brunt of the explosion. Nothing had happened besides looking like he had been dipped in silver body glitter, and that had already ripped giggles from Theodore’s throat. Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him in observation overnight to be sure there were no side effects but he should be released by morning.

His head had been pounding all day and hsi throat burned no matter how much water he drank.  
Everything was fuzzy, especially voices. They tuned in and out with irregular glitches like a discman without an anti-skip button. He could only catch fractions of sentences and struggled to follow conversations. It had led to him screaming his friends out of the room in frustration before sitting down to sulk once Madame Pomfrey removed the glitter.

He felt a bit bad, but Astoria (someone he didn't even like and who had invited herself along) had pushed his last few buttons with stupid and insensitive jokes he couldn't even follow along with due to her voice cutting out and repeating every few seconds. It should have been a blessing that he couldn't understand her, but Draco would rather know what the jokes were about, than have to struggle his way through her strange words.

All of a sudden the slight soreness of his throat increased tenfold. It was like he was going into anaphylactic shock. His throat closed up and he couldn't breathe, a strange buzzing built in his throat, creating an unbearable pressure as he clawed at his neck and continually swallowed, trying to get a breath of air.  
Madame Pomfrey's monitoring charms went haywire and she rushed out to help him, the buzzing in his throat building to a crescendo. None of her spells were working leaving his lips tinged blue before his throat suddenly relaxed of its own accord.

He coughed and gasped, sipping down the water he was offered as he finally got air into his lungs. He felt the icy fingers of terror run through him at how close to death he could have been.

That was not an experience he would like to repeat.

* * *

Harry had tried to stay in a good mood, really he had. But his skull had felt like it would crack open, and all day his eyes had burned. They were tender and sore and it would sting whenever he blinked.

It was only the second week and he was already testy. With Sirius’ newfound innocence, the upcoming exams and Hermione endlessly harping on his work even as the world swum before his eyes as the pain notched up a level, he was ready to murder to someone. 

All day he had struggled through his classes, other people's voices fluttering and glitchy and grainy like old fashioned black and white antenna televisions. He had lost 30 points from various teachers for not paying attention, and no one believed him when he claimed he couldn't hear them.

He threw his bag on his bed before thumping on the wooden floor with his legs crossed. He leaned his head back on his bed and groaned in pain. He didn't mean to storm up to the dorms and slam the door shut but his headache had reached epic proportions and he just couldn't deal with Lavender Brown's annoying voice and her favorite pastime of prying into his personal life.

Pain shot through his eyes, making him clench his fists and shove them into his sockets as if that would relieve the pain. His headache had turned into a migraine and a strong buzzing feeling built behind his eyes, the pressure, that seemed to never stop increasing, made them feel as if they would burst.  
His eyeballs felt so swollen they couldn't close and tears flowed freely down his face, He was surrounded by pain and fear gripped him.  
The pressure built and built and built until it was so much that he almost slammed his head into the floor.  
But then it just disappeared.

He gripped his skull and stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting up the few bites he had managed at dinner. What had just happened? It was gone so suddenly that he could almost pretend it hadn't happened at all.

Looking in the mirror though, his face was streaked in tears and his eyes throbbed dully.

Why did these things always happen to him?

* * *

The pain continued for the three boys all throughout Exams and the end of the year feast, every night at midnight the pain would become worse - sometimes to the point of passing out - and then miraculously fade.  
Then the cycle began anew.

Exams were interesting.  
Percy was taking his OWLS and surpassed every record per usual, behind his perfect facade he was anything but, and had done last years exams while actively drunk and he still got the highest scores in Hogwarts history without anyone noticing. So while it was harder than it should've been, he muddled through and kept up his record.  
Draco almost passed out from pain in Ancient Runes but gathered himself and completed his exams with flying colors. He hoped he did well enough this year, but he already knew that Granger would surpass him. No one could beat his talent in potions though, he even got extra points this year for ruining his potion 3 times (he dropped to much or too little of an ingredient because spasms of pain had wracked his already shaking body) and then promptly fixed it to beyond perfection without a second thought.  
Harry had the hardest time, for not only did he struggle with the same pain as the others, but his vision kept blacking out at the most inopportune of times. It got worse as the day went on and he gave up on his last exam (History of Magic) altogether and took a nap instead. He knew there was no way that he was remembering all those facts or answering 250 questions with the state he was in.

Ron and Hermione got on the train before he did, though Ron protested. He was worried about Harry's behaviour in the past days but couldn't do anything about it. When Harry finally made his way onto the train, a first year student accidentally set off a ‘Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet Start No Heat Firework’ which caused people to run in all directions trying to get away from the bright light.  
Harry's trunk hit someone in the shin and someone else's leg tangled in his. An older Hufflepuff shoved by and all three people fell into an empty compartment, which slammed shut.

After 10 minutes of complaining and groaning, gathering belongings and straightening clothes, Harry heaved his trunk onto the rack above in order to see who he had fallen into a compartment with.  
Once his eyes met the molten silver of Draco Malfoy, and the hypnotizing blue of Percy Weasley, he felt pain like he never had before, the buzzing and pressure in his eyes worse than anything he had ever felt.  
With a scream his vision went dark.

If only he knew that was the last thing he’d see.

* * *

Percy sat up, blinking with confusion. The pain in his skull and pressure in his ears finally gone. But something felt off somehow.

_Well that hurt like a motherfucking bitch_

Percy whipped his head around for the voice, the last thing he remembered was pain like a thousand crucios and his ears popping like they'd been stabbed, he knew Draco and Harry were there, but the words didn't feel spoken.

“What?” he asked.

He paused, panic filled him.  
He couldn't hear his own voice. Oh God he couldn't hear. No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. Everything was silent.  
He started breathing faster and faster, gasping as he stared at the ground he was sitting on.

_-sley? Fuck. Weasley?! Shut up! Panicking won't help. Shit. Calm down. Breathe with me._

A voice cut through his murky thoughts and an icy hand grabbed his and placed on someone's chest. Percy tried to focus on timing his breathing to Dracos and slowly calmed.

“Sorry.” He said, frowning at how strange it was to feel the vibrations in his throat but not hear his own voice.

Draco nodded, his face blank.

_It’s alright. I panicked too. I can’t speak._

Draco’s voice echoed in his mind, wobbling a bit in shock, and Percy looked at him startled. 

_You can't?_ He thought it before he said it and jumped as the words seemed to project to Draco.

_No. I’ve been awake for about an hour. Potter hasn't woken yet._

Percy finally noticed Harry, lying on the bench.


End file.
